A Darker KND
by hypercamera3
Summary: i was thinking about the negative universe and wondered to myself, are their other universes of alternate KND. so i made this. WARNING: Profanity, graphic actions and situations, not for children. i can't stress that enough
1. Full Metal Patton

It's cold around here. Maybe it's the ice walls. Maybe it's the fact that with the heater on its still 20 degrees. Most likely, it's the fact that I still feel that my decision was too hasty and now I can't go back. The KND was the most powerful force this world ever knew. Sure the adults and the teenagers were out to get them, but they didn't stand a chance. That's why I wanted to be a part of the KND. I would never have to fight. I would be a reserve. The KND never lose. Maybe I should just leave though. It seems everyone hates me. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I had a mind of my own and I knew what the KND was doing was not right. I rolled over in my bunk and looked at the one beside me. There was a beautiful brunette beside me. She looked perfect. She was shivering, like the rest of us. I look down at my blanket and think about tossing it to her. She need it more tha-.

The metal door at the end of the, what seemed like 1000 ft. wide room slammed open. It sent a shock wave throughout the room. I rolled to the right side out of my bed. Everyone on the bottom bunk rolled out on the right side. Everyone on the top bunk jumped down from the left. I land on the ice floor and quickly force myself to stand up. My feet touch the ice floor and it feels worse. Everyone stands at attention as the drill sergeant enters with two soldiers at his sides. I stare straight into the eyes of the boy across from me. Everyone stands in perfectly aligned order. We are all 5 feet apart, both lines on both sides of the room. We were all 6 years old. No one wanted to be here anymore, but the worst was yet to come. We still had to deal with Patton.

"All right you low life sacks of shit! This is your second day here! You had day one to say your goodbyes and rest. Now it's time to get serious!" The angry Ski cap wearing leader yelled as he walked up and down the rows, inspecting everyone. He stopped at a black haired boy. I could only hear the rest because I could only see them from the corner of my eye. That was enough.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME MAGGOT?" Patton yelled at the child. His voice was so loud it made the child wince in pain.

"Sir, my name is Cadet 38, Sir!" the child said in his loudest voice, tears looked as though they were starting to form as he began to whimper.

"Jesus H. Christ! Are you whimpering in my base?" the angry Numbuh 60 said. He picked up his hand and gave the child an open handed slap across the face, leaving a dark red mark. "There you little piece of regurgitated shit! There's something for you to fucking cry about!"

The child fell over from the weight of the slap and looked up at Patton. He had tears streaming down his face, down the red mark.

"WELL THEN! FUCK CADET 38! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE CADET TEARJERKER! Is that understood Tearjerker?"

"Sir… Yes… Sir" The boy muttered back.

"I can't fucking hear you!" The sergeant yelled at him.

Suddenly a powerful voice from across the room yelled at Patton "Come on. Leave him alone!"

"Who said that? WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!" Patton yelled. He walked towards my side of the room. He came near the row of bunks I was near. I felt sorry for the kids who yelled that out. Next thing I knew, Patton was standing in front of me and gave a loud "WELL YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!"

Crap, that loud powerful voice was mine. "Sir! I was just requesting-"

"REQUESTING? I'll give you a fucking request, how about I rip your testes of and shove them so far up your ass, you swallow them twice!"

"Sir, that would not be a very nice experience, Sir!" at that, everyone let out a chuckle. Patton turned around listening to them and then gave a resounding "SHUT UP!" before turning his attention back to me.

"What's your name, Cadet?"

"Broderick, Sir!"

Patton gave an evil look. He punched me in the stomach.

I found myself on the floor writhing in pain. Was this really the Kids Next Door I signed up for?

"NOW WHAT IS YOUR NAME CADET?"

I had a coughing fit before finally looking up at him to answer. "Cadet 725, Sir."

"Well Cadet 725, you have proven to me that this lot of soldiers might not be so bad. You showed some guts standing up for Cadet Tearjerker. From now on you're Cadet Daredevil!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"You can all take a lesson from Cadet Daredevil! You can't be a bunch of personified pussies!" The Leader said as we walked up to the girl beside my bunk. His booming voice went off again as he spoke to her "Like this piece of ass! Tell me miss, where are you from?"

She spoke like she was from the city, like me. Her response honestly surprised me. "Sir, I am from Mississippi, Sir!"

Patton's response, however, did not. "SWEET JESUS! There is a fucking inbred in my beloved Corps! Tell me Cadet, What is _your _name?"

"Sir, I do not believe my name matters. When I tell you my name you will only issue me a new one, Sir!"

"You got guts, just like Daredevil here." Patton said with a slight smirk. In the next instance, he did something I didn't think even he would do. Well, maybe I did think he would do it. He grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her face down into his knee. She fell backwards and blood started erupting from her nose. "BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED OF YOU! You little pussy bitches should learn something from the_** example**_ Cadet Electra here just made!"

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her back to his level. He yelled at her once again "Now, WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME CADET!"

She had tears mixing with her blood as she spoke softly "Cadet 652…Sir…" Patton grinned and threw her back on the floor. He started to walk away. I got down next to her and helped her up. I handed her my blanket to wipe away the tears and the blood. I showed the same rebellion that 652 did. Why didn't he beat me up 'till I was bloody and crying?

"Now you cock-suckers and shit-eaters! Breakfast will be served in the Mess Hall. Enjoy what you get their while you can. Let it be understood that the Kids Next Door Training Facility has the upmost respect for all human beings and soldiers! However, Cadets are not registered as either of them." He laughed as he walked out with his 2 soldiers.

I let 652 keep the blanket. All the boys in the room were sent to one side of the showers. The girls were sent to the other. Once everyone got cleaned up, we were all sent back to our bunks wrapped in towels and asked to change into our cadet clothes. It's the standard camouflage clothing that you would expect us to wear. I don't understand how this is really the type of clothes we should wear when we are in the Arctic training base. We were told to bring all of our possessions with us. We all filled up our duffle bags and went out to the Mess Hall. Once there, I see that the choices of food are just amazing. Mac & Cheese, Ice Cream, Donuts, Chocolate Cake, and perfect Pancakes are what I fill my tray with. Then I notice the giant Mess Hall, filled with hundreds of us, is separated into 4 squares by spray paint on the floor. One square was blue, one was red, one was yellow, and one was green. I walk into the blue square and the only free table has 4 others sitting at it. I sit down with them. There is a red headed girl there, her long hair covering one of her eyes. She introduces himself as Cadet 79. The other one is an overweight boy his hair is cut extremely short. He introduces himself as Cadet 574. The other two are Cadet 38 and 652. The two seem to have forgotten about their humiliation and pain. They are smiling happily and are enjoying the food. We all are. I look around the room. The food is delicious, but that doesn't change the fact we are surrounded by walls of pure ice. It doesn't change that we are sitting in the Blue Square that has been put into this side of the room. It doesn't change a thing. We all finish our meals about 30 minutes later. That's when the old ways return.

"OK YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" Patton yells from the doors to the mess hall. He walks in accompanied by Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362, the Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86, and The Best of the KND, Numbuh 9. The death of Numbuh 274 was major news all across the world during the big war between the Kids and Teens years ago. I heard a game of "TAG" was called, whatever that means, and Numbuh 362 was left in charge. If I remembered correctly, she was still only 10 years old. I have only heard stories about 86. I know she and Patton are both 10 and a half. I've heard she is a ruthless girl that hates nearly everything. Numbuh 9, he was 12 and a half. He turned 13 in just 6 months, right when our training finishes. He was giving up his last year with the KND to make sure we are as good as him.

"You have all chosen your seats. Each table in each of the colored squares have room for exactly 5 people. There are 50 tables in each of the 4 squares. If you suck at math, that equals 1000. 1000 recruits. 250 in each square, which means 250 go to each of the 4 of us." he gestured to his comrades as he spoke. "Those in the red square will be following Numbuh 86. Those in the green square will follow Numbuh 9. Those in the yellow will follow Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362. And those in the blue square will be following me. Once the organization is finished, 6 months of Hell will begin. Is that understood you 4 ft. high stacks of shit?"

A giant boom came from all of us as we all yelled in response "SIR, YES, SIR!" Numbuh 86 called out to the cadets in the red square and they all stood up, left their trays in stacks next to the where they picked up the food and were led out by 86. Before she led them out, Numbuh 86 whispered something to Patton and kissed him on the cheek. The ones in the Yellow square did the same and followed Numbuh 362 out. I couldn't help but notice that Numbuh 362, what was her real name… Rachel that was it, looked scared as she walked out with them. The ones in the Green square followed the example and were taken by Numbuh 9. Finally, we were all forced up and put our trays away. Patton stood by the door while we were all led out one at a time. He decided to spit on each of us before we could leave. In front of me were the 4 people who had been at my table. They all got a bit of his salvia in their faces before being forced out. He got to me, with a good 70 kids still behind me. He didn't spit on me. He ruffled my hair, hit me in the back of the head, and kicked me forward in line, but he didn't spit on me.

We were marched into another room on the other side of the base. We were assigned our bunks, and were given 20 minutes to get all of our possessions set up. We would begin training then. I was worried about everyone else except myself. I knew that Patton was telling the truth. We were about to experience 6 months worth of Hell. I looked around and noticed a large amount of Cadets were crying. Some because we were stuck with Patton, some because they had been separated from brothers and sisters that were here with them, and a few that just wanted to go home now. I wasn't about to let Patton win and let him have the pleasure of watching me break. I stood by my bunk, strong and proud. I was perfectly ready to take on whatever training Patton had ready for us. I look to my sides and I see 38, 652, 79, and 574 all standing beside me. They agreed with me. Patton would not have an easy time taking us down. We may have all been cock-sucking, shit-eating, pussies, but we were _the_ strongest.


	2. Day 1

6 months of hell begins with Patton taking advantage of the arctic environment. All 250 of his cadets are forced to strip down into their underwear. Its cold just being inside the heated base. He has us take the ladder that leads us outside into arctic wasteland. We all step out into the deep snow. Almost all of us are wearing nothing but boxer shorts, except the girls who are wearing bra. Though I highly doubt it helps any. We all step into the snow and the snow immediately buries us up to our thighs. Patton stands in front of us, mocking us. He is dressed with so many layers of clothing that I bet he's sweating in there. He even has a hot cup of coffee that he drinks in front of us before throwing it and letting the wind take it away. He away from us and tells us we are going to have to follow him for a mile.

He starts running and slowly we all follow him. "Two Young Ladies were lying bed!" He yells in cadence for us to repeat.

"Two Young Ladies were lying in bed!" We all repeat as loud as we can.

"One rolled over to the other and said!"

"One rolled over to the other and said!"

"I wanna be an Airborne Ranger and!"

"I wanna be an Airborne Ranger and!"

"Live a life of sex and danger and!"

"Live a life of sex and danger and!"

"Blood, guts, sex, and danger and!"

"Blood, guts, sex, and danger and!"

The marches go on like that for the mile he has us run. By the time we get there, we are all out of breath and ready to pass out. He has us turn around and begin our run back. We continue the disgusting cadences all the way back. Once we get back he has us once again go down the ladder into the base. He enters after we all go in and starts taking off the extra layers of clothes until he is in his regular clothes.

"JESUS! I'm glad we're back. I was sweating in this shit." He says with an evil grin and a mocking voice.

He walks over to me and 38 as we stand at attention. "Well, if it isn't Daredevil and Tearjerker!" He said as he stood directly between us. It was awkward standing directly beside him. I just wanted to give him a punch in the eye. He just stays there and continues speaking to us.

"Daredevil! I would hope you are trying to teach Tearjerker to be better than these pussy whipped bitches!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Good cause this little motherfucker can use all the help he can get!" Patton says as he walks away from us and stands in front of all the cadets. "Now, you have all had your exercise outside. Now I want you maggots to run from one side of the base to the other! Move! Move! Move!" He yells as we all begin to run. I turn quickly and see that 574 is starting to slow down. I slow down so I can get to him and I grab his arm, trying desperately to pull him into the group. Numbuh 60 spots us and goes to us, while still running forward.

His voice is harsh, but still mocking us. "What the FUCK is wrong with you? This is a fucking training base! I know you are a fat, pathetic, slob, Cadet Twinkie, but we only just started running!" the ski cap wearing boy stands in front of us and runs backwards as he stays turned to us and begins to yell at us in an even louder voice. "Well? What is wrong? Do you think if you slack off enough you will be sent home? Do you think if you give up on me fast enough you'll get moved to a less oppressive sergeant, like that fucking Numbuh 9? Hell, the way you're running I would think you have a fucking hard-on!" Patton yelled as he kicked 574 right in the balls with the steel toed boots.

He falls over and I lose my grip on him. I choose to leave him behind and I catch up to the group again. We get to the end of the base after about 10 minutes. Patton walks over, but 574 is nowhere to be seen. Patton stands there while we all line up and he speaks in a normal tone of voice instead of yelling at us. "Very good, Cadets. You will have 30 minutes of free time. Then, you will meet me in the bunk room where you will receive a gift." He walks away and we all decide to start wondering around for awhile. We find the rest of the cadets are already walking around the base. I meet up with 79 and 652. The two girls are tired out and wonder about the gift.

"Knowing 60, it will be a punch to the head." The red head tells us.

"No. If he wanted to hurt us he would have done it before he dismissed us." I respond. I look around decide to see what I can find around the base. "I'll meet you guys later." I tell them as I wonder down the long hallway.

"Bye, Broderick." I hear 652 say to me as I walk.

I wonder down the hall for about 4 minutes before I find a door with the words Numbuh 60 written across it. I open it slowly and I see Patton lying on his desk, with Numbuh 86 lying on top of him and the two are making out. I close the door silently and shiver at the pure disgust of what I just witnessed. I continue to wonder down the hall and spot Numbuh 362's office door. I shouldn't try anything. If I get caught, I might as well get fucked up the ass by an elephant. It would be better than dealing with the KND. I look around to make sure I am alone. Once I'm sure no one is there, I turn the door knob and it doesn't open. Why isn't it opening? Maybe if I-

"What are you doing?"

"GAH!" I yell as I fall down and turn towards the female voice. The blonde haired supreme leader is standing there. Does anyone know where I could find an elephant to fuck my ass? Cause if it does maybe she will go easy on me.

"What's your name cadet?" she says in a very calm voice.

"I-I'm Cadet 725." I say stuttering on every word, breathing heavy.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you. Patton has mentioned you a few times before." She put a key in the door and opened it. I just watched. Then, she spoke to me again. "Come on in. I have some hot chocolate, if you want."

I couldn't help but smile and follow her. "I'd love some." She sat down at her desk and there were 2 piping hot cups of hot chocolate. She sat behind her desk and I stood in front of it.

"Out of curiosity, ma'am, what is the Supreme Leader of the KND Organization doing here?"

"I just wanted to get away from the moon base. You look older than most of the kids. How old are you really?"

She saw through my lies. "Well almost every one of the kids here is 6. I'm actually 7. I chose to wait until the big war was over until I joined the KND. You have been in charge since you graduated right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I was left with all the things that Chad, Numbuh 274, started. I couldn't just hand it over to some. I tried desperately to make someone else 'it'. Eventually, I just decided to continue with what Chad was getting done and dealing with new problems as they arrived." She spoke nicely and calmly. She started to drink her hot chocolate.

I started to drink mine as well. "So, why is it you have the extra cup anyway?"

"I was supposed to meet with someone important, but he told me that he couldn't arrive."

"Who were you meeting with?" I said before I continued drinking.

"Sorry, Cadet, you don't have clearance for me to tell you anything that far." She put her cup down. It was completely empty. She pulled off her helmet and laid it down on the floor behind the desk. Her beautiful golden hair draped over her shoulders. _No focus. She's the Supreme Leader. You'd just get your ass kicked if you tried anything._

"Well, I better be getting on back to bunk room. By the time I get there, Patton will probably already have started cursing everyone out." I said as I put my half full cup on the table. I turned to walk out. Then, I heard the soothing voice from the Supreme Leader say one last thing.

"Broderick, my door's always open if you want to talk. Anyone who wants to stand up to Patton has the respect of the Supreme Leader."

I nodded and started walking away. "Thank you, Rachel." I swear I heard her gasp at my words, but don't quote me on that. I ran all the way back to the bunk room. I run in and immediately meet with Patton's fist in my stomach. I fall forward and roll on the floor. Writhing in pain, just like on the first day.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU, DAREDEVIL!"

"Sir, I was-" I was cut off as I started coughing violently. I managed to regain my composure and finish the sentence. "Having a conversation with Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, Sir!"

"A conversation with Numbuh 362! UN-FUCKING-BELIEVEABLE! Get the fuck to your spot you pussified motherfucker!"  
>I followed the order and stood in front of my bunk as Patton and his soldiers went around handing boxes to each of the cadets. We all got one of these cardboard boxes. We were told to open them, which we all proudly did. Inside was a standard issue KND M.U.S.K.E.T for each of us. Patton stood there at the doors and started speaking.<p>

"OK, you sacks of shit, you will spend the rest of the day learning how these new weapons work. You will take them apart and reassemble them until you are able to do it fucking blindfolded! You will sleep alongside your weapon. You will give your gun a name of the opposite sex. I will be here tomorrow to see just how well you do." Patton finished his words as he turned and walked out of the bunk room with his soldiers.

I sat there for nearly 6 hours. I continually disassembled the weapon until it was just a mustard bottle and nuts and bolts scattered around. Then, putting them back together. I continued to try this over and over again. The bolt on the nozzle of the bottle needs to be inserted before the metal rod inside the bottle can be inserted. There's more to it, but I don't feel like describing it step by step. I look over and see Cadet 38 is having some trouble with it. I sit with him and help him. Another 6 hours are spent with just me helping him to memorize everything. Ultimately he figures it out and I'm able to go back to my bunk. I sit there and can't help but wonder what a good name for my gun should be. I need it to be something that strikes fear in the heart of enemies. I need something that would spite Patton and make him fear, or become angry. I come up with the perfect idea. I grab a pen and scribble a name on the weapon. I look around and notice everybody has come up with names and are writing them down. I sit back in my bunk. What time is it? The ice walls keep me surrounded in such a way that it is impossible to see even get a hint of the time of day. All the clocks around have been removed. Then, I realize I don't care. I lie in my bed and drift off to sleep.

I awake to the sound of Patton slamming his foot down on the ice floor. I don't know how long I've been asleep. I stand at attention like everyone else and we all stand there with our weapons. I look around and 574 is nowhere to be seen.

"OK. I will go around to each of you. I am curious to see what you have all named your weapons." He turned to me and walked straight to me, skipping everyone else. "Well, cadet, what did you name your weapon?"

"Sir, I named my weapon Fanny, sir!" I stayed still as I saw shock enter his face.

"Wuh-what was that, cadet?"

"Sir, I believe you heard me perfectly well, Sir!"

"Any particular reason you named your weapon that, Cadet?"

"Sir, I chose the name to strike fear in my enemies and show that no matter how hard they fight me I always have a nice wet pussy waiting at home, sir!" I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the mind of Patton start to snap. I knew what was coming next. I didn't care though. I could easily take another punch to-

Patton grabs me and slams me into a wall. The whiplash is disturbingly powerful. I drop my weapon and start to feel limp. "Now you listen here and you listen good you little motherfucker! I will fucking knock you on the floor and stick my dick in your eye socket if you keep trying to fuck with me! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" I chose to remain silent as he said that. He responded by hitting his knee against my side and slammed my head into the wall. He started to walk away and left me hacking and coughing on the floor. I was gasping for breath. I managed to summon up the strength for one last thing. We always referred to our sergeant as Sir or Numbuh 60. "PATTON! Understand something. You can try to break me as much as you want. But I'm telling you right now, the second I get a chance I'm going to completely fuck up your life. I'm going to bring this whole fucking organization down if I have to!" I finished that before I went back into another coughing and gagging fit. Patton turned around and ran straight towards me. the last thing I saw was Patton's foot hitting against my chin. I passed out. I can still feel the cold ice floor. I realized at that moment, I still had 6 months of hell to go through and this was only day one.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. i will be updating this one more regularly than TURNCOAT because it is easier to write than a mystery story. anyway, stay tuned for next time when we tackle 6 Months Of Hell. R&amp;R<strong>


	3. 6 Months Of Hell

I found myself slowly rising in the infirmary. I looked around as my blurred vision became clear. I was still surrounded by ice wall, but I was around kids dressed as nurses. They were turned away from me and were talking. I couldn't quite hear what they were discussing. I looked over to see a blonde girl and a black haired boy discussing something. I could tell that one of them was my drill sergeant, but the other one was out of my line of sight. She walks out with Patton. I sit up and walk to the bathroom and see that my face is covered in bandages. I can still see the green in my eyes and the brown hair on my head, which means I can get back to training. I quickly find my clothes and get them back on. I run past the nurses that are blocking the way and I head back to my bunk, ignoring their yelling at me to stop.

The first month is the easiest. It consists of near constant exercise. Patton brings us out into the snow daily, all of us half naked, and has us run further each day. He has us all drop to the ice floor and start doing whatever exercise he feels will be most painful. I can't say anything interesting happened, or was going to happen. Then, about 3 days before the end of the month, I had an interesting interaction with another cadet.

The boy walked over to me, he was a mess. His shirt was torn and his hair looked as though it had been messed up for days. He had a green path on his pant leg, so he was with Numbuh 9's group. I was on clean-up duty that day. He grabbed my collar and pushed me up against a wall. "It's almost time!" He yelled with a hint of maniacal laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled back in response, trying to get myself free.

"The shadow clock is ticking and it's already 10-to-Midnight!" He yelled again, this time letting out his maniacal laughter.

"Would somebody give me a MOTHERFUCKING HAND OVER HERE?" I yelled as it began to echo down the hall. I was starting to get my hand free.

"10-to-Midnight! 10-to-Midnight! 10-to-Midnight!" He continually repeated. Over and over again, as his grip began to weaken.

I managed to get my hand free when I heard the sound of running from down the hall. I punched the kid as hard as I could across the jaw. He fell with a loud bang against the hard ice. Three guards ran over. One of them walked over to me while the others picked up the kid and brought him to the infirmary.

"Cadet, what the hell just happened here?" he asked me. I could see a hint of sleep deprivation in his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you Numbuh .20 Gauge. He just ran up to me, grabbed me and started shouting 'Shadow Clock! 10-to-Midnight!' I couldn't tell you why." I said adding the insanity to my voice when I quoted him.

"Huh… well you get back to work Cadet. We'll take care of everything 'till then." He said with a salute that I happily gave back to him. .20 Gauge walked away and I went back to work, thinking about 10-to-Midnight… at 2:00 in the afternoon.

The second month proved to be slightly more difficult for everyone. Alongside Patton's regular training schedule, we were introduced to a large obstacle course. It had a room in the Arctic base all to itself. It wrapped a circle around the large room and was 5 miles in length. It was filled with nets, tire runs, barbwire crawls, large walls, etc. Patton had us all line up and I stand behind the red-head.

"79, have you ever wondered if Patton is out to make us die here?" I whispered to her trying my best to make sure Patton doesn't see.

"I've been thinking that for a good long time, 725" She responded in what I think was meant to be a joking voice.

Everyone was lined up and Patton explained the rules. The first person in the line would go at the whistle. The person behind him would go after a 10 second wait. We would continue like that until everyone was on the course. We all had to continue going through the course until Patton blew his whistle the second time. The first person in line ran forward. There were 250 of us and I was close to the back so I had time to waste.

"You know, 79, I don't think I ever got your real name." I said with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, according to the Arctic Base, my name is Cadet 79. According to my parents, my name is Elizabeth." She said in a warm tone. I couldn't help but let out a slight smile. We were 25 people from getting called up now.

I saw 38 get ready to run forward. The 10 seconds ended and he ran forward, only for his face to meet directly with Patton's fist. Patton kicked him off of the track. He kept yelling "Tearjerker, what the fuck do you think you are doing! This course is for real soldiers! You'd slow everybody down! Now get to the back of the fucking line you piece of shit." He continued hitting 38 on the way to the back of the line and the rest of us just resumed the countdown and running we had been doing. It was my turn to go before I knew it.

I was crawling under the barbed wire, the 9th obstacle. I got out and looked over to the second obstacle. Cadet 38 was still there and Patton was right there beside him, yelling at him. I couldn't help him out of this situation this time. He was on his own, better for him anyway.

The obstacle course became a regular part of our routine alongside the constant exercise and Patton bringing us out into the snow. I kept my eye on Cadet 38. It was here when he started to act different. He wasn't acting like one of the babies almost everyone was back on the first day. He began to become more like the rest of us. It was nice to see he was finally getting over his fear of this place.

My bandages were removed that day.

The third month doesn't really have anything that is worthy of highlighting. We continued without regular routine. The only major difference was that Patton was making us work twice as hard at it. I thought everything this month was going to go smoothly. Then, while I was on the tire run, obstacle 8, Patton's whistle went off early.

"Daredevil! Get over here." He yelled, though it wasn't his usual anger, it sounded more as if it were worry. I jumped away from the obstacle and ran over to him.

I was met by him and Numbuh .20 Gauge. "Cadet 725, it is good to see you again. Follow me." He said as he walked out of the room.

I went with him to the other side of the Arctic Base, Patton was with us. The Arctic Base has two sides to it, the cadet training, and the prison. They brought me into the medical area of the Prison. .20 Gauge explained the situation.

"We have been worried about Cadet 319, the one you dealt with a little over a month ago. He continues to go on about this 10-to-Midnight stuff. This isn't the first time we have had this problem. We had this same problem last year and a few others in separated incidences from other training facilities. We have discussed the phrase with KND sorcerer Numbuh 10-to-Midnight. We have investigated everything we could with him, but he has absolutely no idea what any of them are saying. However, we have noticed that they only go to a select few when it comes to speaking about whatever they try to talk about. However, your incident gave us another piece of information we haven't gotten from any other incident. This thing they called the 'Shadow Clock.'" He was sweating more with each word.

"This involves me because…?" I said. I was tired and bored with all this.

"Because, we have been trying for nearly a month to get answers out of this kid and it occurred to us that if we can sit him down with you, we might be able to get something out of him." Patton was the one who responded. It was surprising to both of us.

We entered a room filled with nothing but darkness. There was a bright light at the end of the room, but it was being blocked by the curtains that surrounded one of the beds. I passed the nurses and I saw Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 standing outside the curtain. One of them welcomed me with a warm smile. The other welcomed me with a slap when I saluted. The Supreme Leader held open the curtain and I entered to see Cadet 319 tied down to a bed. I walked up to him and sat in the chair beside him.

"Hello, Cadet 319. I believe you had a message for me." I slowly said as I made myself comfortable.

"And you are?" He said with pure confusion on his face.

"I'm the Cadet you went to about a month ago. I'm the one who decked you in the face" I said keeping my calm tone.

"Oh yes you… what exactly do you want?"

"I want answers; I want to know why you came to me about this shit."

"Ah yes. Well, I won't be answering either of those." He said before breaking out into a fit of giggles. I was tempted to put my fist against his jaw as hard as I could, but my better judgment went against it.

"Then, what was the point of coming to me about any of this."

"Hmmm… Lean in closer…" He said in a strange tone. I leaned close to him and he whispered a sentence that brought me some shock, though I couldn't let the superiors see it. "I only told you because you were in the right place at the wrong time, it could have been any Cadet." He broke into another fit of giggles and then I pulled away from him. I heard whispers from behind the curtain and I tuned his laughter out to listen to them.

"Look, if Broderick is important to all of this, then we are going to have to treat him with the utmost respect and make sure he graduates in 3 months."

"No. I will not give special treatment to any of my recruits. I will treat them all like the scum they are."

"Patton, I love ye, but 362 is right. Ye hafta make sure he doesn't drop out. I mean I already lost 5 recruits this lahst week. How maneh did ye lose?"

"9… but that's not important."

"The point is: We **NEED **to keep an eye on him."

I brought myself away from the whispers and nailed 319 in the face with a hard fist. I walked past them and made my way back to the obstacle course. I was no longer in the mood for this shit, but I wasn't going to tell them that I had nothing to do with this. If I did I wouldn't be getting off easy.

The 4th month had no events that I have to go into detail to describe. Simply enough, we actually began to use out M.U.S.K. for firing at targets. I proved to be one of the best shots in the battlements. Every shot I fired would come within inches of a perfect bull's eye. The real shock came from 38. He turned out to be the **best **shot in the battlements. He always hit the target directly in the center mass, directly in the bull's eye, and directly in the head. He was quickly becoming the best of us. He cleared the obstacle course in record times, and was quickly proving that the name Tearjerker didn't fit him anymore. Patton was quoted in saying "Maybe there's hope in you yet, kid. Maybe we _can_ make a soldier out of you yet."

The 5th month was where everything started to go to hell. And it didn't even get really bad until I turned 10. However, this was where it started. We were given something stronger than the weapons we had been training with last month. We were given something with a little bit more kick to it.

Patton walked towards us, his guards carrying boxes filled with unknown content. His men began to pull the items from the boxes and hand them off to us.

"As you know, the war on Adult Tyranny becomes more dangerous each and every day. As is common knowledge, 2 years ago, the Kids Next Door and the Teenagers went into a full on war. A lot of good soldiers died, and not enough Teenagers did. We won by the skin of our teeth, and the fact the teenagers cared more about their prom than fighting. Global Command made a difficult decision; we have decided to up our arsenal with new weapons. We are going to use their own weapons against them!" He was speaking with pride towards the end as he handed the last weapon over to me.

I looked in my hands to see a piece of metal. It had a center piece that rotated and it was full of holes. The entire front was a small cylinder. The back was a curved handle that fit perfectly in my hand. I had to put my index finger in the small semi-circle under the center. It took my small mind to comprehend, but I figured it out. I was holding a Revolver pistol. I felt sick for a moment.

"Numbuh 60, Sir?" I said with a small bit of shakiness "Duh-doesn't this break the codes of the KND?"

"You've done your homework, I respect that. I won't lie to you it was against out codes. Specifically, the Marshmallow Act section 5 is where it says it. That's why it was such a hard decision, but we have to advance and continue fighting." He sounded proud in his words; it made me sick.

We were on the shooting range all day. I couldn't hit anything with this new weapon. Cadet 38 proved to continue his streak of being the best shooter in the group. 79 was the fastest shot. She was able to fire all 6 shots into the target in under 3 seconds. 652 was just as good as 79. The brunette looked just as beautiful today as she did on day one. At the end of the day, I found myself sitting there, talking with 38.

"This isn't right." I said with sadness.

"What do you mean, Broderick?" He said as he looked over to me, with those sleepless eyes, polishing his newly acquired weapon.

"38… I'm sorry I think I've forgotten your name." I said with some regret; regret that I didn't understand.

"Don't worry about that, there will be time for names at Graduation." He said it with a smile that made me feel worse.

"It's just… ever since I first showed up I have noticed that none of this has been what I saw of the Kids Next Door when I was in pre-school. I saw heroes. Kids who were out to defend me from shit that I didn't even know existed. I wanted to be like them, but all I've seen are fuckers, sluts, bitches, and people who think a child dying is a common day occurrence. It's just not right."

38 was about to make a response, but then we saw a horrific sight. 574 walked towards us. He was nothing but skin and bone. He had lost 250 pounds. He looked so weak. He collapsed onto the nearest empty bunk. There were a lot of empty bunks. I knew almost everyone here, but I couldn't recognize any of them. I saw Cadet 38 thinking over what I had said. It was a slow wait as month six went by. It was the last day when everything came into view… but nothing was clear.

We spent the first hour of the morning being told where we were going to be stationed after the Graduation Ceremony. Patton was reading off the list.

"38: Moonbase Protection, Level 5."

"79: Sector L, News team."

"652: Moonbase Protection, Level 1."

"574: Sector V… Congratulations."

"725: Arctic Base." I knew why. They had to keep an eye on me.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence as everyone watched episodes of _Doctor Time-Space and the Continuum. _Everyone loved it. We all got to see the epic conclusion to The Doctor vs. The Great Time Phantom. For the last night, I was going to be stationed on guard duty alongside 574. I spoke with the now skinny operative and discovered Patton had been training him privately in a separated area of the base. We paced back and forth until we finally heard something coming from the bathroom down the hall. We quickly made our way for it.

I kicked the door open, only to raise my hands in the air to drop my M.U.S.K.E.T. to the floor. In front of me was Cadet 38, with a revolver, loading a bullet into it. I stood in the corner and kept my hands up, but the gun was trained on 574. Then, the gun was trained on the next person to walk in, Numbuh 60.

"Cadets! What is Tearjerker doing with that weapon?" He yelled as though he was yelling on the first day again.

I spoke up. "Sir! It is my job to report that Cadet 38 is holding a loaded pistol."

"5 bullets to be exact." 38 said with that look, a look I can't quite place.

"Cadet, I command you to put that fucking weapon down, put your hands up, and step back." Numbuh 60 said that as 3 more people ran in, Numbuh 9, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 86.

"No." He said with simplicity as he pointed the gun straight out. He gave out a laugh before firing the weapon. For the brief moment, I saw a bright smile flash on 574's face. He jumped to the side and the bullet hit him and his brains flew out the back of his head. I heard a scream, possibly 362's scream. Patton ran forward and another shot rang out. Patton was on the floor, a bullet in his shoulder. Fanny ran over to help her fallen boyfriend, everything else left her mind. The next shot rang out, but it met with a gumball in the air and there was a small flash. Both fell to the floor.

I turned to see Maurice, Numbuh 9, holding his weapon. He walked forward and another shot was fired. It hit the gumball shooter directly and it exploded. The next shot hit Maurice in the heart. I saw my weapon on the ground. I needed to make a move. I ran forward and rolled onto the floor. 38 followed my moves, but I had my mustard blasting weapon aimed at him before he could even point it in my direction.

"38, don't make any sudden moves. Just drop the weapon and we can talk this over."

"No."

"38, you are a sensible person. You're not like this. Please just stop and we can talk this over."

"You were right Broderick…"

"What are you talking about?"

"This _isn't _the Kids Next Door I saw as a child… my real name is Pat and it has been an honor serving with you. I bring this warning" He stopped and put his gun to his head. No one was able to even move towards him, or say something to him. He just said one thing before his brains flew out the side of his head. "It's 10-to-Midnight."

I was put on cleaning duty for mopping up the sticky, warm blood. There were 4 deaths last night. 38 killed Numbuh 9, Cadet 574. Upon further inspection, it was discovered that he also spoke to Cadet 319, before putting a pullet in his head. The time reports for Pat's suicide said that the trigger was pulled at 11:49:59 PM. His brains were blown out at exactly 11:50 PM. The signs began to come clear to me, but they didn't come into full view until 3 days later. Graduation Day was both a celebration and a Funeral. I exchanged one final set of words with Patton before I was sent to the Moonbase to get prepared. I said my goodbyes. Promised him I would bring him down. And spit in his face.

Everything had only just begun, but it was about to get dark and bring the storm. The storm would bring tornadoes, with that hurricanes, with that lightning, with that fire, with that… shadows will dance in the crackling light. From there, all hell will break loose, but we haven't gotten to that part of this story yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This has been 6 months of hell. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for when we dive into Graduation Day and shit hits the fan. **


	4. Time Check

It was the first of many visits I would have to the moon base. The first time, it was fantastic. The ever expanding reaches of space around us; I could touch the freaking stars if I wished to. I sat alongside many of the other Cadets. Our sweat, smiles, and tears were all mixed together as we sat there. We sat in the Moon base diner and kick back glasses of root beer. We gave cheers to those who had recently passed away. The Graduation ceremony and Memorial Services to them were being celebrated. I was with 652 and 79. 79 was dressed in a simple sweater and a skirt, both marked with red striped to match her hair. 652 was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. They were dressed similar to everyone else. I was dressed in a black hoodie with black jeans and my pair of glasses that tinted when the sun hit them. I was using contacts throughout the course the 6 months. The root beers were great and I could feel a buzz forming from the extra ingredient. We decided not to get drunk because the ceremony was soon. I also wished to speak with someone before the ceremony.

I made my way to the other side of the base. I walked to a wooden door that with the word OFFICE written on it. I hit the button on the side and it flew up like a garage door. A small stream of bubbles floated out of the open door. I slowly entered the room and approached a desk. A boy and girl sat there playing a game of cards. On the table, there were 2 helmets, 1 had a camera attached to it; the other had a magnifying glass attached to it. These were Moon Base Investigators, Numbuh 41, the girl, and 43, the boy. I sat in front of their desk.

"Hello" I said in a calm voice as they turned their attention away from their game with a look of annoyance.

"What do you want, Cadet 725?" the boy said to me in his annoyed voice.

I simply uttered one phrase. This one phrase made them give all their attention to me without even worry of it not working. "Ten-To-Midnight."

Their eyes locked onto me as they dropped their cards and the girl blew into her fake pipe to release a stream of bubbles. "What about it?"

"I have seen a few things these last few days that may assist in the investigation, but I need to find out what you know about it." I tried to relax myself as they did the same.

"Why should we tell a simple rookie about classified KND information?" Numbuh 43 replied giving me that evil stare of distrust.

"Because that is the reason I am being sent to the Arctic base. I am going to be put on the case to figure out why they came to me. I want to get started on it." They heard my soft chuckle and it made them angry.

"Forget it rookie. We can handle what we got without help from a Cadet." The girl responded as she let her dark hair fall across her shoulder.

"Fine, then I'll keep my information, and you keep yours." I stood up and began to walk away. There was a silence, and when I got to the door, they both yelled to me.

"Wait!" they yelled in unison. I turned to hear what they had to say. "OK, we'll trade information with you."

I walked back and took my seat again. "Why the change of heart?" I asked in pure intrigue.

"This fucking thing is tearing us apart. We have absolutely no leads or any idea as to what these people could want!" The boy said as he began to pull his hair.

"Just calm down and tell me what you have heard about all this. I'm here because I need to figure this out just as much as the KND." I said to try and calm him down. The mocha skinned girl leaned closer to me so I could hear the information.

"OK, I know that you heard about multiple people from Cadet Training breaking into these spells and deciding to go bat shit insane. These are not the only people we've had to deal with. We have actually had a few incidents where operatives have begun saying 'Midnight is near' and attempted to kill their sector leaders. The most recent was with Sector W. Numbuh 84 lost it on an infiltration mission and tried to strangle Numbuh 363 with his Yo-Yo. Numbuh 275 did the same at the Deep Sea Science Lab. He tied to get Numbuh 74.239 in the back with a screw driver. Numbuh 20,000 subdued him before he could commit the act. These are all isolated incidents and seem to have some kind of magic behind them. We detained Numbuh Ten-To-Midnight and have gone through many different kinds of interrogation, but it seems like he has nothing to do with any of it. It doesn't help that we are quickly approaching another war with the adults and teenagers. In another isolated incident, we have had a few people from Sectors C, A, and J attempt to sabotage important jobs they were all sent on, nearly leading them all to be captured. I think that these are separate from the Midnight Case File. The strangest thing to occur so far was with the runaway operative, Numbuh 206, a few days ago. It was right after the incident at the Arctic Base. The decommissioning squad spotted him speaking with a kid in an alley way. They went to catch him, and they found him laying dead, no explained causes." The girl stopped talking and placed her head in her hands. "This shit is going to be the death of me; I swear it."

I had taken a pen and paper from their desk and I was keeping notes on everything they had to say. "Is that everything you have so far then?"

"Yes." The boy replied as he patted the girl's back to comfort her.

"The KND Case Files hold the times in which each and every mission started and ended. The Moon Base puts all the times in Eastern Standard Time, for reasons of efficiency. Check the times at what they would have been at the different location, so if it happened in Jamaica, what time did it occur by the Jamaican clock?" I stood up and tucked the paper away in my pocket. "That's all I have for you."

I saw the look of confusion on my face as they quickly opened their desk, third drawer on the right, and pulled out the file. I made my way back to the diner. It was about 10 o'clock. I had time to kill. The ceremony started at 11 and shit wasn't set to go wrong until 11:50 PM Moon Base Time. I sat with my friends again and enjoyed more ice cold Root Beer. I can honestly say that the time right before I became a member of the KND was the happiest time I ever had in the KND.


	5. Graduation Day

**Welcome. My name, for those who have forgotten, and more importantly those who came in late, is Hypercamera3. This chapter is a long time coming. I promised, initially, for long term, quick updates. Between school and my other writings, both fanfiction and my own personal things, that plan obviously no longer exists. I can't promise regular updates, for any of my stories, from this point on. Perhaps come the summer. If you were curious, I've been working on quite the massive project over on fimfiction, not Evenfall for those readers, pm me if you're curious. However, the people I have to thank about this return to KND fiction are **katelincute321 **for her very recent review that I've re-read a thousand times, which reminded me about this story. And, **Jackrkazi141FTW **for his story KND Chronicles: Invasion, which made me realize, yet again, how great KND stories can be. FROM THAT, A NEW STORY IS CURRENTLY IN PRODUCTION. However, This story, the story that is easily my most popular, for better or worse, has a place in my heart. So, I felt it was finally time to revisit Broderick, Cadet 725, and see what happened on Graduation Day. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My root beer celebration with 652 and 79 was fun. We lifted our glasses up and gave a toast to those who had fallen. The images of our fallen friends, especially 38 for me, were still fresh, but being around friends can really help to brush away those bad emotions. And so, there we sat for some time. We didn't speak much to one another, cause what was there to say? I adjusted my glasses and lifted my root beer glass up to my mouth. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and moved slightly to the left. A splash of the drink spilled onto my hoodie and I quickly slammed the glass back on the table. "Aw, Fuck…" I started brushing at the stain with my hand.<p>

My red-headed friend leaned over and brushed at it with a napkin. "You're lucky you're wearing black, Broderick," She said politely, brushing at it.

"Thanks, Elizabeth." I took the napkin from her and started wiping at it myself. "Yeah, it's lucky." I looked to 652. "It occurred to me on the ride up here, I've been doing a Patton for all these months and been calling you Electra. I don't want to do that."

"No please do," the brunette said softly. "Destiny isn't exactly a very good name, to me. I preferred Patton's little attempt at embarrassing me." She lifted her glass into the air again. "But, fuck you Patton, I'm an operative, and free of your shit either way!"

We all raised our glasses. "I can drink to that."

"Here, Here!" And we chugged the last of our drinks. Slamming our glasses on the table, wiping our lips, we all just started laughing. It was hard to think that after all the time I'd spent with these two that we'd be separated after our instating as operatives. We'd be millions of miles and leagues apart. I'd be freezing my balls off in the Arctic, while Elizabeth would be serving on the News Crew at Sector L and 652 was guarding the first level areas of the Moonbase. Our little trio of survivors knew that our connection was not to remain much longer, yet we could not help but ignore it. Ignorance is bliss, and we would still be friends.

The time for the ceremony, as far as we could understand, was approaching. We decided that we needed to make our way to our seats in the grand meeting room. I got up out of my seat and stretched, turning from them. I started to take a single step forward when I felt myself held back by both arms. I looked and saw 79, who stood a head taller than me, and 652, who stood a head shorter, wrapping their arms around mine. They were both smiling. I smiled back to them and began my walk forward with them. We marched down the hall together in unison.

We entered the hall and looked around in the first three rows, where all the cadets were seated. We looked around, but we couldn't find a spot for three people, and no one wanted to move. "You ladies take a seat, ok? I'll meet you afterwards. We'll fly back down to my house and have some pizza and double the root beer!" They cheered with me, wished me luck, and I went off to the other side of the aisle to get a seat. Everyone in the entire audience hall was currently engaged in their own conversations.

I was seated for about 10 minutes. Then, without any warning, all the lights shut off. A large curtain slowly parted and moved its way off the stage. Behind it were two caskets, surrounded by flowers. Patton, his arm in a sling from the bullet, Numbuh 86, Sector V, and Numbuh 362 were all behind the caskets. All of them were saluting. Every operative and cadet in the entire hall were on their feet, their hands held up to salute. Numbuh 362 stepped up to the podium at the center stage, adjusting her microphone accordingly.

She cleared her throat. "Hello, fellow Kids Next Door operatives. As is the case every year, this day is a day of celebration, of happiness, and of progress. Before me sits the newest in a fresh line of fellow operatives, a new generation who I am sure will bring the Kids Next Door so much closer to our goal," She smiled down at us. Then, she frowned solemnly. "However, today is also a day of remembering, and mourning." I noticed, behind Numbuh 362, that Numbuh 5 was shivering and sniffling where she stood. Numbuh 86 turned, said something to Patton, and quickly rushed off the stage, to no one's notice but mine it seemed. "From a horrible event, that sadly seems to be the type of thing we see too much of now, we lost two great boys. One was Cadet 574, one of the most talented recruits at the training base. He gave his life in defense of fellow operatives. For his valor and sacrifice, we happily, if unfortunately posthumously, induct him as a member of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 574 will be remembered as one of those who fell in the line of duty."

She stopped for a moment to get a breath. "As for the other one, I believe you all know him. Numbuh 9 was easily one of the greatest members of the Kids Next Door in our recent history. As a master throughout every division, he could never be topped by even those of the most elite status, and yet he always chose to remain of the simple status of a sector leader. He was a valuable asset, leader, and friend to all of us. He gave his life with 574, defending his fellow operatives." There was a silence for a moment. Rachel turned away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "He… Today would have been the day of his decommissioning, and we could not have done anything about that. Either way, he would have been removed from the Kids Next Door roster, but. . . I can only say it is a shame he had to leave our service in such a way."

"These two operatives died doing what they were trained to do, defend their fellow operatives." She turned back around to the operatives who were saluting on the podium and resumed her saluting. Sector V surrounded Numbuh 9's casket and lifted it, carrying it off stage and behind the left curtain. I understood it now. 319 was a maniac and 38 was the one who killed them all. They didn't deserve even a mention.

I don't remember what came over me. But all my muscles tensed and I found myself sprinting down to the stage. I jumped up and climbed onto the stage. A few guards stepped over to stop me but I pushed past them. I stopped in front of my Supreme Leader. I saluted and said loudly, making sure the sound would hit the microphone and echo across the hall. "Numbuh 362, ma'am, I request to carry the casket of Numbuh 574! He was one of my closest friends in the Arctic Base and. . ." I stopped myself. I whimpered suddenly, but I didn't know why I did. I spoke in small, choked gasped. "I. . . Never got to pay my respects and. . . say goodbye." I held back my sobs.

There I was, in front of the entirety of the Kids Next Door and my fellow cadets, crying. Then, the Supreme Leader did something that could easily reflect badly on her own record. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. She whispered simply "Of course you can, Broderick."

A collection of random operatives from the Moonbase and the Arctic Base came out. Plus me, there were six. Patton would have been carrying it, but his injury kept him from doing much of anything. I remembered that I had spit on him as I was leaving the Arctic Base, but now I felt sorry for him, for some reason. I did recognize Numbuh .20 Gauge among them.

We lifted the casket with our collective efforts and carried off, following Sector V. We walked for a good 5 minutes to a flight deck with a series of ships. Sector V was placing the casket for Numbuh 9 down around flowers inside of the cargo area of a carrier ship. We followed them on board and placed the other casket down. They were supposed to be getting carried back to Earth. The rest of the carriers left, but I stayed on and patted the casket with my hand. I wished I could say goodbye, but I couldn't.

I turned around and saw her. It was Numbuh 5, doing the same thing with the other casket as I was. I turned and saluted and she looked up at me.

She gave a slight smile and spoke very softly. "At ease, Cadet." I obeyed.

I walked over to her. "You were close to him, ma'am?"

She looked at me with such a sad expression. "What made yo' think that way? Yeah… he was close to me. Closer than anybody else I've ever met. Like an older brother… and now he's just. . . gone."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard it is for you… My older brother was a KND operative during the war with the Teenz a few years ago. . . He died too."

She looked up at me. "It should have been that fucking Patton!" She shouted.

I put a finger to my mouth to make her shush. "If Numbuh 9 was still here, he wouldn't want anyone getting blamed, I think."

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "You know, for a young Cadet, you are one hell of a lot smarter than you should be."

I shrugged and smiled at her. "I suppose I wouldn't have made it this far if I wasn't." I saluted again. "It is an honor to meet someone of such a high respect as someone from Sector V."

"I said at ease, so at ease! We aren't special, just kids doing our jobs. . . Here's a warning for you, cadet, uh.."

"725."

She nodded. "725, the way the Kids Next Door are set up is this: We got some bad things that we all have to do, and even worse things we have to see, but we do it because it's our job. I've seen a lot of friends die… and I've had to take a life or two, and it isn't easy. But, it's the call of service, and I knew that when I signed up. Now, I don't know you at all, but I can tell you're smart enough to see that. So please, don't lose that kindness that makes the Kids Next Door the way it is. So many fucking cadets lose it so fast that… it is just a DAMN shame, you know?"

I nodded. "I will never forget it, ma'am."

She smiled and I quickly saluted and separated from her, going back to the hall, as I could now hear the cadets being lined up for the commissioning into the KND.

I joined the line at the very back. I showed up just in time to hear 79 and 652 announce that they wanted those numbers as theirs. I waited patiently as every cadet came before me. Finally, I stepped up, the last of my class to do this.

I stared at the Code Module before me. All the power and knowledge of the Kids next Door stood before me in some kind of lunch box thing. I put my finger in my nose, pulled out the snot, and stuck my finger into the Module, announcing "Numbuh 725." There was a flash of numbers and the voice came over the speaker, saying: "Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 725." Then, I smiled. I stepped off the stage and went back to a seat. I could still hear the sound of the thundering applause all around us.

Numbuh 362 took her spot on the podium yet again, with Patton behind her. He was looking around for something. "Welcome, graduating cadets, to the Kids Next Door. May all of you new operatives show what it truly means to be a member of the Kids Next Door!" Another round of cheers and applause came. She waited a minute before silencing them. "All operatives currently in attendance, in 20 minutes, we will have our final send off to Numbuh 574 and 9 in the Hangar."

At that, the lights were back on all around, and the operatives stood from their seats and began to shuffle out of the room. I met up with _Numbuhs_ 79 and 652 and we all shared a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we made it! We're KND operatives!" the red head lifted us all up off our feet.

Destiny shouted at her. "WHOA! WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG?!" And I just laughed.

She put us down and I wrapped my arms around theirs again. "Ladies, let us go to the hangar, say our goodbyes to our dearly departed friends, and then make our way back to earth to my house to celebrate how far we've come." We all smiled and nodded and I led them out to the hangar.

I separated from them. "Broderick! Why do you keep leaving us?"

"Numbuh 79, I've had enough of caskets for today, myself. I'll be waiting by the exit, ok? You can join me if you want, but after the ship leaves the hangar, I'm starting for the ship we left downstairs so we can leave quicker." I responded simply. I walked down the line of operatives, many of whom were still crying about Numbuh 9. No one but us cadets knew about 574, though even then it was just me, 79, and 652.

I told them to wait by the exit without me, and I went off to speak to someone I needed to speak to.

"Patton!" I yelled to him. He turned and glared at me.

"What is it you want, Daredevil?! I'm busy."

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry. Perhaps my words to you were. . . a little harsh. I know what you did was to build me up to what you've let me become now, and I suppose I should thank you. Now, I do hold you partially responsible for my friend 574, over there. But, I suppose you can't dwell on these things in the KND."

The look Numbuh 60 gave was honestly funny because of how shocked it was. "I-I. . . Thank you, Numbuh 725, no one has ever actually said something like that before."

I shook his good hand. Patton, despite his bad attitude, was a good ally to have in the KND. "What are you busy with?"

"Fa- Numbuh 86 has gone missing. I can't find her anywhere. She went off to go and grab something from her office, never came back. She wasn't up there either." He attempted to motion to her office with his bad arm, and winced in pain.

"Well, I'll keep my eyes out for her, I promise." At his smile, I turned back and went back to my friends. The final events were about to kick off. It was about 11: 45 pm, Moonbase time. I stood by the door with my fellow cadets.

Numbuh 362 took her position in front of the audience, and basically gave a shorter version of her opening speech about them. She turned and hit a button. The way this all worked was like this: The ships were set on autopilot to fly to Earth and land at a certain KND treehouse, where the caskets would be shipped back to the families of the deceased.

The ship floated out of the hangar and every operative saluted. It continued on its way for a good 3 minutes. It started to turn at the exact time of 11:49:59. At 11:50, the ship erupted into a fiery inferno and we looked on in horror as the final flight of two operatives, one the most famous and greatest in history, became a twisted, burning hunk of space junk that slowly floated off course towards the stars.

Numbuh 5 ran up to the glass and started punching it. She was wailing "NOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!"

Every other operative and I looked on in simple shock and disbelief. Some were crying more. Then, I heard that screaming. I looked at 652 and 79, they heard it too.

We ran out of the exit into the connecting hall way and followed the sound. It was a mixture of sobs and painful shrieks, but the ruckus in the hangar was probably blocking it out now, as we could he the loud shrieks and panics. Finally we tracked the screaming to a supply closet. It was locked, but I forced the door open with a good tackle. I wanted to see who nee-

Her hands were tied with a 5 strong knots and she had been hung from her wrists by a hook on the wall. Her short, wavy ginger hair was covered with little spots of white and a pair of frilly pink panties were placed over her head in place of her helmet. Her green shirt had been torn open to expose those starting to develop breasts and her skirt was in tatters on the floor. I figured out it was her own panties on her head. There was a slowly developing puddle of white, sticky juices forming under her, the source was slowly dripping out of the private place that I suppose everyone tries to keep hidden. Her pussy, along with the dripping from inside, was also splattered, along with her stomach, with those thick white spots. She had about 6 cuts on her face and about twice as many bruises everywhere else. She screamed again, with her tears streaming down her face to mix with her dark blood. Her eyes were closed and she must have only heard the door open. She yelled at me. "Oh god! Please, stop! L-leave meh alone, I beg ye!" And she broke into more hysterical sobs.

"Jesus Christ, Numbuh 86!" I ripped my hoodie off and went right to her, untying her binds. I caught her as she fell and sat down on the floor, in the juices, and put her in my lap. I covered her in my hoodie. I pulled that pair of panties off her head and threw them to the corner and started stroking her hair softly. I tried to speak calmly to her.

"Fanny. Fanny, it's me. Cadet 725. You smacked me a bunch down in the Arctic Base… don't worry, you aren't in danger anymore." I wrapped her more tightly in my hoodie and I felt her shaking violently as she put her arms around me. I'd never thought I'd see so much emotion from Numbuh 86, but I never even thought or hoped it would be under such horrible circumstances.

"I-It was… Th-they…!"

"Shhhh, it's alright now, Numbuh 86. You're alright now. We're here to defend you." I looked up at 79 and 652. They were just standing there, awestruck. "Quick! Go get Numbuh 362 and 60!" They ran off quick.

"No! P-Patton… he… he can't see meh like this… He-!" She started sobbing again, shaking more.

I stroked her hair again, trying to be gentle, trying to show kindness to this person who I'd never seen do the same. "Shush, just stay calm, ok? It's all alright now… I swear to you, Fanny, everything's ok now. Everything's just fine… You're safe." So I waited for my superiors to arrive to help me in this situation. I sat there with this mean, bitchy, hurt, and broken girl in my lap. I tried my damnedest to keep myself from crying at the sheer sight of her, but I failed. I lost my cool and I hugged her close to me, tearing up as I heard her sob into my shoulder, my hoodie only barely covering up how fragile, small, and exposed she was. And that's how they found us.


End file.
